<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Promise by MalfoysBlackWife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504595">I Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife'>MalfoysBlackWife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Remus Lupin Lives, no y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants another baby, but Reader has their fears.</p>
<p>TW: Talks about miscarriage</p>
<p>**Request**</p>
<p>Ch. 1 - Fluff<br/>Ch. 2 - Smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Black!Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanis Lupin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was your little miracle, fighter baby. You and Remus had conceived shortly before the battle of Hogwarts, which was no doubt the worst time to bring a life into the world. With the possibility of the Dark Lord rising to power in his second attempt, Remus was scared that his child would grow up in a world without hope. Remus forbade you from any tasks hat you would normally accompany him on. He would not risk the life growing within you. Not a day passed that he didn’t worry that his lycanthropy would be passed down to his offspring, he didn’t want his child to go through the internal and external torment he went through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus was proven wrong on a calm Saturday evening after being by your side for hours while you were in labor. He held his child, a perfect mix of her parents. She was a testament of her mother’s and father’s love for one another.  There was no trace of imperfection as Remus counted her fingers and toes. Throughout the entire pregnancy, he could only think of his excitement of becoming a father. When you would rub shea butter over your baby bump, he would offer to help, which you more than likely accepted. You would fall asleep to him talking to the baby as he softly rubbed in the shea butter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> During their fifth year at Hogwarts, Remus began to see you as more than just another friend. James saw how his eyes seemed to linger on you longer than normal, admiring your smile and the curve of your rounded nose. He was in awe of how you looked like a goddess without even trying. Both Sirius and James knew that the two of you were too shy to admit your bluntly admit your feelings to each other, so they came up with a plan to make sure you two would be alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was customary for you and Lily to be in the Gryffindor boy’s dorm, laughing at whatever mischief James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were causing.  The six of you all sat on the floor as scattered boxes of chocolate frogs had laid strewn about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though, this night, the others seemed to retire to bed earlier than before. Lily and James had left, then Sirius next, and Peter last (being dragged out by Sirius). Which left you and Remus alone together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I guess it’s just us two?” You laughed, trying to cover up the nervousness you felt. You looked up at him, finding him already staring into your soul. “It seems so.” Remus returned your nervous laughter. He couldn’t help but admire the way your eyes lit up when you saw him. He knew he wanted those eyes in his life forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Words couldn’t convey your feelings for each other, you both just knew you were meant to be. Remus glanced down and stared vacantly at the wooden flooring. You took the initiative, lifting your head to place a kiss on his forehead. His head shot up at your action, his skin blushing slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus gave you a soft smile and returned your kiss, pressing his onto your lips. You deepened it and felt Remus wrap his arm around you, sliding you closer to him. You began to straddle him as you both heard the door to the dorm swinging open, causing the both of you to jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally!” James cheered as Lily peeked over his shoulder, giving you a small thumbs up and playful laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before you could even begin to move off from being on top of him, Remus only threw an empty chocolate frog box at James’ head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the fall of Lord Voldemort for the second and final time, you and Remus moved to the countryside. It had been 3 years since Tanis had entered your lives and the two of you enjoyed every piece of parenthood. Remus loved being a father to a little girl. He enjoyed hearing her feet run across the wooden flooring of your house after he would return home from work at the Ministry. She was a mini version of you, from your skin to your hair. There was no trace of him anywhere in your daughter, not counting the slightly wise beyond her years that obviously came from Remus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whenever you were too tired to do it, he would style her hair for you. Remus always felt guilty for being away from his little family and that during most your pregnancy, he was gone to Order of The Phoenix meetings. He raked the leave-in conditioner through his daughter’s curly hair, making sure to do it the same way you taught him. He chuckled as he remembered the time you tried to teach him how to care for your curly hair. Once he was done, he made sure to use the drying spell on her hair that would leave her curls defined, yet dry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s daddy’s pretty girl.” Remus beamed as he picked up his daughter from the bathroom counter and swung her around. Her little laughs were infectious as her hands reached out to grab her father’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would miss these moments when she would inevitably grow up and become more self-sufficient. The thought left him with a stray tear falling down his face, cuddling up to his child more closely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus needed to have another child with you. He was at peace when he was at home with his girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided to act on his desires by bringing you more flowers, talking about how Tanis was getting older and needed a sibling to play with, and ultimately trying to get you to come off the potion that decreased your chances of getting pregnant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite all his efforts, you seemed to not budge to his request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was until one night, you broke down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You too wanted a child, but the trauma from being pregnant and almost losing your baby due to constant worrying over your husband, hindered you. It made you feel selfish as you wanted nothing more than to give the man you loved all the children he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remus, I just can’t do it by myself again.” You cried sitting on the edge of your bed, your backed turned towards him. “I almost lost Tanis and whenever you weren’t there, that’s all I could think of. How would I tell the love of my life that his absence almost made me lose our child?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You inhaled slowly as you felt him walk towards you, his towel hanging low on his hips. His hair still dripping from just coming out of the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus had known that his absence had to have some type of affect on you, but not to this degree. He suddenly felt horrible for pressuring you about it. He would never know what those nine months felt like for you. You were fighting two wars at once without him even noticing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kneeled in front of you and grabbed your free hand, placing a soft kiss on it. He offered you a weak smile, smiling harder when you reciprocated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my love.” Remus began. “I wasn’t there a lot for our first pregnancy. I wanted to have that experience one more time, without worry of my little family being taken away from me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sighed as Remus laid his head in your lap, absentmindedly playing with his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for not thinking to understand your fears and constant ‘No’s.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tear fell down your cheek as you had to take a deep breath before speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m willing to try again if you are.” You stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus only lifted his head up, eyes beaming and tears slightly filling his brown orbs. He didn’t even have to verbally answer you, only rising slightly to press a deep kiss to your lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” You laughed as Remus tackled you onto your shared bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Promise Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You already know what's about to go down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> The very next day after you and Remus had confessed your feelings and fears over having another child, you went to get the counteractive potion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> After confirming the details of your appointment and filling out any necessary paperwork. You were sitting in the healer’s room. The walls were slightly neutral colored with a</p>
<p>wooden trim and the glowing orb that filled the room with light. A healer who had to be in her mid-50’s had entered the room, handling the glowing pink potion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, Mrs. Lupin, you do understand that this potion is extremely effective in counteracting the current mixture you are taking?” She asked, taking the stopper off and pouring</p>
<p>the contents of the container into a cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” You replied</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you are trying to conceive, it’s best to try soon after your appointment today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus had decided that while you were out, he would drop off your child to your parents. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, her little arms wrapping around his neck. With a</p>
<p>small whisper of another “I love you.” To his child and an appreciative hug to both your mom and dad, he left quickly to prepare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus had just finished spreading the last few handfuls of white rose petals onto the bed as he heard the front door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey babe, I’m home!” You yelled as you placed the vials on the nearby counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the sound of your voice, Remus came down the stairs and kissed you. However, you should have known that your husband had something planned when he threw you over his shoulder and carried you up to your shared bedroom. You laughed as he carried you, giving your ass a few pats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And to think that Sirius was almost about steal you away from me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put you down once you reached your room. Knowing your husband would have started tearing at your clothes as soon as you gave him the chance, you quickly ran into the</p>
<p>bathroom. Locking the door, you turned on the shower and freshened up. After rubbing lotion onto your arms and legs, you tied your yellow robe around your waist and</p>
<p>unlocked the door with a <em>click. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit.” Remus said, his mouth was dropped as he took in the sight. The shade of yellow against your melanin made your skin glow even more. He quickly went over to the</p>
<p>doorway of the bathroom, tilted your head upwards toward him and kissed your lips deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get on the bed. Now.” He commanded watching you as you turned to walk towards the direction of the bed. You let out a yelp when you felt his large hand connect with your ass, causing it to jiggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You crawled onto the bed and turned to lay on your back, watching him as he moved towards you. He joined you on the bed, climbing on top of you and kissed you again. You</p>
<p>moaned into his mouth as you rolled your hips up to rub against his length. He hissed at your action and started attacking your neck with kisses. He slowly began to trail down</p>
<p>the length of your body, paying special attention to the stretch marks that proved you brought a life into this world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will always love these.” He moaned and gave one last kiss. “Proof that our love exists in human form.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hooked his fingers in your panties and pulled them down, throwing them across the room. Remus threw your legs over his shoulders and kissed the inside of your thighs. His teasing driving you crazy, raising your hips to try and meet his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay still.” He warned, shooting you a glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He teased you a little bit more before diving into your heat. He attached his lips to your clit, looking up at you before suckling on it. You ran your fingers through his hair and arched your back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck! Remus.” You moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus started eating you out with more passion, grabbing your thick thighs and forcing you to spread further apart for him. Your nails dug deeper into his now messy brown hair; mouth opened slightly. The sucking and slurping noises nearly sending you over the edge. He began fingering you, focusing on making sure you were more than wet for him. He chuckled as he felt the dangling of your anklet on the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You taste so good, love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brown eyes were dilated as he looked up at you and returned to eating you out. You weren’t sure if it was the eye contact, or the last rough swirl of his tongue that you made come. You fisted both your hands into his hair as you screamed his name. Thankful that it was only the two of you at the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once you stopped twitching, he pulled away from you and shifted in between your legs. He moaned at the sight of you, your 4C hair pooled out around your head and your eyes glazed over from the pleasure he gave you mere seconds ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to make you my baby mama all over again.” Remus joked and leaned his head down to kiss you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop stealing my slang.” You giggled after pulling away from his kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure about this, we can wait longer if you don’t feel comfortable…” Remus said as his brown eyes bore deeply into yours. It was almost as if he was looking for any flicker of anxiety within you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Remus Lupin.” You started. “I want this just as much as you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Remus rolled his hips into you. You felt a slight stinging sensation as you accommodated his size once again. With all the hours he had at the ministry and the two of you wanting to be the best parents to your daughter, it left no time for you and him to be alone. Remus moaned and dropped his head into your neck as he felt your warmth again, it was almost like the first time again. Except he had gained a few more wrinkles around his forehead and eyes, but you however had remained the same.  The only difference would be the added curves from your pregnancy, which Remus obviously had appreciated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fucking a baby into you tonight, love.” Remus moaned into your ear, kissing your neck as he began to pound into you. You threw your head back at the sudden change in the rhythm of his thrusts. Normally, your three-year-old would have interrupted by now, but it was just the two of you this night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You knew Remus has a breeding kink from the first night you two were ever together. Which was why you ended up pregnant with Tanis the first time, he had a bad habit of forgetting to pull out or wear a condom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Remus.” You moaned as your nails clawed at his back. You left trails of angry red marks against his back, which had earned you a moan from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept pounding into you, which you knew would cause you to be sore the very next day. Remus had swiftly pulled out of you and flipped you to be on your hands and knees.</p>
<p>He pushed your back down and made you arch even more for him as he rammed into you again. Your screams and the way your ass seemed to bounce with every harsh thrust</p>
<p>of his hips. You raised your head, eyes closed, and eyebrows knitted together. You knew that you wouldn’t last long in this position as you felt him penetrate you deeper.</p>
<p>Keeping to his promise earlier, he grabbed your hips and thrusted faster and deeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, Daddy!” You screamed, slightly embarrassed still at your daddy kink that you had explored further with him. It was no secret that Remus was heavily turned on by your screams and how you called him <em>your </em>daddy. His thrusts began to get sloppy as he felt his end nearing. So, he grabbed you by your neck and pulled you flush against his chest and thrusted upwards into you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let go for me.” He moaned and placed a tender bite on your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You came without warning, falling limp against him as he continued to use you for his own pleasure. He came with a loud growl, his seed spilling into you. He adjusted so you could lay on his back as he leaned up against the headboard, never disconnecting from you. He was still slowly pumping himself inside of you as you turned your head to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Done already?” You laughed breathlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus only smirked at you. The last time he smirked like that at you, you were pushing out his baby nine months later. He ignored your question and flipped you onto your back, throwing both your legs over his shoulders and pounded into you again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks after your intense day/night of lovemaking, you began to feel sick. Even though Remus had finished inside you at least 12 times that day, you figured it could have just been your mind playing tricks on you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least you though so until three pregnancy tests later confirmed that you were indeed pregnant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus could only smirk in the doorway of the bathroom as you handed him all three positive pregnancy tests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I always keep my promises, don’t I?” Remus said, a cheeky grin plastered onto his face. “Our little Tanis is going to be a big sister.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments/kudos always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>